The lost diary of Tom Riddle
by Noorah Nasser
Summary: This is a story about tom riddles diary .
1. Default Chapter

The lost Diary of Tom Riddle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a really dark night as thunder boomed, lighting slashed, and the rain fell heavily to ground. While the crowd sitting in the great hall eating greedily. Then as time passed Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts wanted to announce something "Children, quiet I just wanted to say that the rain is so strong that it flooded all of your common rooms and you're going to sleep in the Entrance Hall." Everyone groaned and really wished there were no rain. "Great!" said Harry "now we're going to be so crowded. "Yeah!" Ron replied.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Next day it was a beautiful sunny day, sun shined so bright. "Excuse me Ron do you now were the potion classroom is?", "Yeah, follow me Harry" Ron replied. So Ron led him to the dungeons to Professor Snape's classroom and sat there waiting for him. When they waited there was a girl sitting beside Harry, Harry said "Hello, I am Harry" "Hello I'm Hermione, nice to meet you" Hermione replied. Booooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm!! The door crashed into the wall as professor Snape stepped in and said in an awful voice "Turn to page Five hundred and sixty nine." Ron was still finding the page on by on. "Potter, what would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of woodworm?" Snape said. "Err? I don't now sir" Harry replied. Hermione was so desperate to answer his question, so she stood up while stretching her arm. So Snape picked her to answer and she said "well, asphodel and woodworm make a sleeping potion so powerful and it is known as Draught of Living." "Thank you Miss Granger for your information" Snape immediately said interrupting her from finishing her sentence. As Ron was sleeping, Snape shouted out his name and suddenly he said "what, what happened?" Snape replied "you were sleeping stupid, TENTY POINTS FROM GRIYFFENDOR!" "Nooo!" The Gryffindor groaned. "Ha, I think were going to beet you to the cup!" Malfoy said. Both of them nodded.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry and his friends went out in the great sun exploring hidden stuff, so they split up and off they went exploring. Hermione found a wizard card, Rom found his rat scaber and Harry found something really familiar it was like diary. "Hey guys come here, look what I found; I think it's a diary." So he brushed away the dust and found the name written on top and it said Tom Riddle. "Hey I think it's Tom Riddle's diary, but it can't be! ." Hermione said "well, maybe he died here" Ron said. So off they went to a hiding place incase somebody see's them. The all counted to three 1....2......3... and opened it and........................ nothing was written just blank papers. When they all touched it the same time something happened....... The book began pulling them from hand to toes. Suddenly when the book pulled them they advanced to another place, the day that Tom Riddle died. Three of them saw the label and it read 1927 "Oh gosh!" Harry said "did you see the year today!" "Yeah its 1927, oh my I think I'm going to faint" Hermione said. They all walked together holding hands, Then when Hermione found a secret place she immediately said "Alahomora!" and the place opened and three of them found..............The old cleaning lady. Harry stood up and went to talk to her and he said "Excuse me err?" "cleaning lady , that's my name, so what do you want?" she replied. "Well, I was wondering how did tom Riddle y died,umm, not only me my friends too" "hello!" she said to Hermione And Ron . Both of them smiled. "Well, what is your name?" "I'm Harry, Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron and Hermione" Harry said.  
  
"nice to meet you 2, you know who I am right? The cleaning lady."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"well, you want to now how he died Right? Okay, he died in the Forest because he was just going to explore something and then ...............Wolfs began chasing him and then began ripping his cloth and scratching his leg and arms and he shouted for help but there was no use, he's gone" She said.  
  
"oh, okay thanks very much!" Harry said to the cleaning lady. "Wow that's how Tom Riddle died, AMAZING!" Ron said. "Hey guys, think I forgot my coat, I'll be right back in a sec!" Harry Said  
  
So Harry ran to the room where he was talking to that cleaning lady and suddenly he heard a voice in the room. "Kill, Kill that boy rip his cloth!" The voice said. Harry was so terrified and ran to Ron and Hermione and marked "I heard a voice just a minute ago, didn't you?"  
  
"No!" Two of them replied at the same time.  
  
So then the book began pulling them upwards and they got to Hogwarts.  
  
They advanced in the middle of the hiding place.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I can't believe it, he died my wolfs chasing him" Ron said  
  
Out came Wood telling him that Quidditch is next. After about 10 minutes, Harry got on his broomstick and wood told him "Keep your eye on the snitch Harry" Harry nodded The whistle blew and Harry had is eyes on the snitch, but when he was just about to catch the snitch.......he heard the voice again and the broomstick of Harry broke and he fell straight to the ground. But he didn't get hurt. So Ron passed him another broom. And Harry went chasing after the snitch he was so determined to catch it.  
  
After a while............  
  
"Gryffindor wins, 170 point to Gryffindor and 100 to slytherin!" the speaker said  
  
Everyone cheered and whistled everyone except the Slytherins.  
  
They were so mad that they lost three games in a row. "Boooooooowwww!" The Gryffindors said to the Slytherins and putting their thumbs down . Everyone was happy. 


	2. The voice

Chapter 6  
  
After a day Harry went to Dumbledore's office and said to him what had happened to him and his friends when they found Tom Riddle's diary and how he got in the book and how Tom Riddle died. But he just forgot to tell him something and he's on his way to say it.  
  
"Excuse me Dumbledore, when I told what had happened, I kept hearing that voice and it doesn't stop talking" He said "Well, what does the voice say to you?" "Well, the first time I heard it, it says it want to kill me" "Well, I don't know what to do" "Okay, thanks, bye" Harry raced from Dumbledore's office to the common rooms and found Hermione.  
  
"Well, what did Dumbledore say?" She asked "He says he doesn't know, do you know anything?" Harry said "yeah, I think I do, follow me Harry" So Harry followed Hermione to her dormitory and they were looking for a book about potions. "aha! Found it" she said "Great!"  
  
So Hermione turned to page 764  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Here it is look Harry go get me a cauldron from snape's and a flobber worm mucus"  
  
So Harry did as he was told and then bought then to Hermione.Then Hermione added the other Ingredients and poured it into a cup and gave it to Harry to drink. Harry drank it all in one gulp "Yum, tastes nice!" "Look Harry tthey say in the book that after you have drunk it you have to get some sleep, so off you go"  
  
After a day .........  
  
Harry woke up and never heard that voice again. So, he ran up to Hermione and thanked her for everything she did. And told Dumbledore that he didn't hear it again. Harry was so happy to never hear that voice again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
